A summer like never before
by pinkink10
Summary: Ally Dawson is excited to be spending her summer at Summer Bay Music camp with her friends. When Austin Moon her bully and worst enemy turns up threatening to ruin her summer what will happen next. Will she find herself falling for the bad boy player at camp or will it end in a disastrous situation for the pair of them. Auslly pairing :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**It was the first day of camp at summer bay music camp. I trudged up the dirt path towards my allocated cabin of cabin 9 with Trish. Mostly music students go to summer bay music camp but Trish was here as a camp coordinator seeing as she got fired from her last job at Gary's Gator Golf store three shops down from Sonic Boom. It was a good compromise because it meant we could still have fun and spend summer together. Cassidy was also from our school and often came to Summer bay camp for her singing, she was running behind us with her many pink suitcases trying to catch up. I pushed open the wooden door with a creak revealing our room fit with three beds, a desk with a computer and a unlit fireplace. **

" Wow this place is so cool." Trish exclaimed dumping her bags down in one of the beds and squealing.

" Guys a little help." Cassidy was yelling from the door, her suitcase was stuck half way out and half way in the door. I came and gave it a tug sending me, Cassidy and the suitcase down to the ground. I lifted up my smaller bag and headed towards the bed near the window. It had a perfect view of the lake and I wanted to be able to look out and see it at night time as it glistened under the moonlight.

" I can't believe we're actually here! We have been looking forward to this all summer." I exclaimed.

" I know! I think this could be the one job I'll actually like."

" We should go and explore the area. I hear there is a welcome to camp bonfire tonight." Cassidy suggested.

I pushed open the door, stepping out into the warm summer heat.

" Hey, Dawson or should I say Dorkson!" I heard someone call from behind me. The only person I knew who did that was Austin Moon but that was not possible! He never ever came to Summer Bay Camp and of course he would turn up just to ruin it. He was a bully who picked on me, called me names and teased me. The only time I had ever been bullied in my whole life was when Cassey Harmon stole my animal crackers in 2nd grade. I wish all Austin did was steal my nutritious food snacks instead he was a real pain in the ass.

" What are you doing here Moon!" I said spinning on my heels so I could face the overly blonde jerk.

" Me and the guys are taking up resident in cabin 8! It looks like we're going to be neighbours this summer." he smirked. My face turned red with anger. The one time I can get away from this guy was during the holidays and here he was yet again ruining my life.

" Just stay out my way Austin! I mean it, I'm trying to have a good summer here and I can't possibly do that with you hanging around like a bad smell." I said. He mocked offence as he dragged his suitcase into cabin 8 before yelling.

" We all know that you just couldn't wait for me to turn up Dorkson! There is no one here, who are you pretending for."

I gritted my teeth and marched away with Trish and Cassidy hot on my trail. I turned into the main hall to look at camp activities.

" Yep, it says here there is a welcome to camp bonfire tonight at 6:30 to 8:00"

" Cool, it sounds like fun!" Trish exclaimed.

" Yeah well it also says the activity director who is hosting it is you."

" What?"

" Mhmmmm, she's right." Cassidy agreed looking at the pin up board.

" Great, my first day here and I already have to start working."

" Well what exactly were you expecting." I said with an eye roll.

" Your just still in a bad mood from your encounter with Austin."

" He is staying in the cabin right next to us, I mean how am I going to avoid him now."

" Don't worry just don't let him get to you. Take the high road." Cassidy said.

" Easier said then done." I grumbled.

" Anyways I am going to go and say hello to the girls in cabin 3. Anyone want to come?" she asked.

" No, I think I'll stay and get unpacked." I replied

" Yeah and I have to sort out this situation with tonight's bonfire."

" Okay, suit yourselves. I'll be back in a few." she said before running off. I turned around and began walking back towards our cabin. I pushed open the door with yet another creak and began sorting through my clothes. There was nothing much to do once I has finished because neither Trish nor Cassidy were back yet so I grabbed my small brown song book from its place under my pillow. The lake would be a good place for song writing. I stepped outside instantly smashing into Austin who was passing by the door. My songbook tumbled to the ground.

" Watch it Dorkson!" he exclaimed. I hurriedly leaned down to pick up my book but he reached it first.

" Don't you dare open it." I snapped poking my finger at his chest. He held it out of reach flicking through a few pages.

" You have stage fright?"

" Stop it!" I yelled avoiding answering the question.

" A simple please would do you wonders." he chided.

" I'm not going to say please to the person who stole it."

" I merely picked it up for you Dorkson."

" Just give it back, it's not funny."

" Not until you say please."

" Please!"

" Fine." he dropped the book to the floor grinding it into the dirt. " Enjoy."

I dropped to my knees carefully scooping the book back up as if it were a frail child. This book meant everything to me and I could not afford to lose it.

" Hey, Ally!" Trish and Cassidy yelled as they ran up towards the cabin.

" Guess what?" Cassidy asked. I really was not in the mood for guessing games.

" What?"

" All of the girls from cabin 3 are headed down to the beach for free time and they invited us to come."

" Great." I said. I could not sound more unenthusiastic. The beach was filled with hot sand that just gets everywhere and I couldn't even go into the sea because I could not swim.

" Ally come on it will be fun."

" I know, I know I'll come." I said. It didn't take long for us to grab our beach items and head down towards Daytona beach. The sand was burning hot. I slipped on my sandals as we made our way down towards the other campers who had taken up residents near the rocky cliffs. Some guys had a barbecue going and others were playing volleyball in the sand. Most girls were sunbathing or swimming in the cool blue water. I set down my towel and lay down, leisurely stretching out. I looked up at the sky hoping to spot a few clouds but it was blue skies all around.

" I'm open!" I heard a guy scream from the volleyball court that had been set up and the next thing I knew the sun had disappeared as one of the volleyball players had fallen, kneeing me right in the nose. This was not my day at all. I sat up quickly, blood was pouring out of my nose and I made a lame attempt at stopping it. The guy sat down in front of me and carefully lifted my head upwards. I was ready to spew a mound of profanities at him until I met his warm brown eyes.

" I am so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going."

" No, um it's okay." I stuttered trying not to burst into tears.

" Oh god what's Dorkson done now." Austin laughed coming up behind Dallas.

" Shut up Austin!" I snapped harshly.

" Do you have a tissue on you?" Dallas asked completely unaffected by the argument going on around him.

" Yeah, I think there is one in my bag." he carefully reached into the bag pulling a few stuff out including my brown book.

" Woah dude hands off the book, if you touch it she will go postal on you."

" I only go postal when dirt bags like you touch it Austin."

" Whatever." he rolled his eyes and walked off. Dallas carefully started dabbing at my nose with the tissue until the bleeding had stopped.

" Do you think you will be okay?"

" Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you."

" It was the least I could do after pretty much causing it in the first place." he said giving me a small smile before heading back to the volleyball court. I quickly stood up grabbing my towel and bag, moving everything further away from the court. I wasn't going to take any chances. The next hour was spent reading Jane eyre whilst eating mounds of my favourite ice cream, fruity mint swirl. The sun was still burning brighter than ever and I longed to cool off in the cold waves but I was too scared.

" Ally, free times over we should probably get back to camp." Trish said.

" Yeah, the bonfire is starting soon." Cassidy added in.

" Okay." I pulled my things together before slipping on my flip flops. We headed up towards the path that lead to camp.

The bonfire was flaming at the centre of the outdoor stage. Everyone had gathered in the rows for the audience below. Trish was up on stage seeing as she was hosting the event and I was sitting next to Cassidy trying to avoid Austin and keep a low profile. Drinks were continuously being handed round, I grabbed a glass of orange juice before handing the tray to Cassidy. I had put on my favourite white dress specially for the event, it hugged my figure perfectly and was light and airy. Perfect for the summer heat. Several people had already sung or danced including Cassidy who was amazing as always.

" Excuse me." Austin said barging past people in the audience. He strode right up to me trying to slip past knocking over my orange juice. It spilled all over my dress causing it to turn a weird shade of orange and also revealing everything I was wearing beneath seeing as it was white.

" Nice look Ally!" he winked before striding off. I huffed as in examined my dress that was ruined.

" And now introducing Austin Moon." Trish said into her microphone. Whoops and hollers filled the air as he took to the stage. He spotted me sitting next to Cassidy down below. A strange look crossed his face for a split second as he stared at me but just as quickly it was gone and he smirked instead. I couldn't quite put my finger on it and so shrugged it off. He instantly looked away and began to address the whole crowd.

" This song is dedicated to the one and only Kira Star!" he yelled. Of course it would be, she was yet another girl that was obsessed with him and he didn't mind because her dad was rich and owned a record company and the camp. Could he get anymore predictable? I sighed as he began to sing.

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did-

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did

And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worst

Broken trust and broken hearts

I know, I know-

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear

I know, I know-

And now when all is gone

There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me

On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible!

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did... (1)

The song ended. It was actually really good but you wouldn't catch me admitting that to anyone.

" And now introducing a special performer! Ally Dawson." Austin shouted. Confusing Trish who did not have my name down on her list.

" What?" Trish began to argue but was cut off.

" Come on up here Ally!" Austin yelled. " Don't be shy." I wanted to cry, he knew I had stage fright and he had done this on purpose. A clawing sense of dread filled the pit of my stomach as people began to chant my name. This was a bad situation for me, especially with my panic attacks. Austin ran down into the audience grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

" Austin no! What are you doing?"

" Helping you perform." he laughed pushing me further forward. Count to 10 Ally, come on you can do this. My legs were shaking as I made my way to the stage. It was high above the crowd. Don't look down, don't look down I told myself over and over. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened my mouth but no sound would come out. I looked out towards the crowd panicking even more. The constricting feeling in my chest began indicating the beginning of an attack. I stumbled backwards knocking the microphone into the bonfire. Everyone burst out laughing as I tripped, falling off the side of the stage. I smacked my head hard against the ground. Feeling dizzy I looked up to see Austin in fits of laughter as he stood over me. Everyone was jeering. I knew I was going to be sick. I began to run, I didn't know where I was going but I just ran and ran and ran. I could hear Trish yelling at Austin, telling him I had panic attacks. I could hear Cassidy calling my name over the shouts and laughter. I didn't care. I found myself at the lake breathing hard, hot wet tears dripped down my face as I puked into one of the upturned canoes. Why was Austin such an ass? Why couldn't he just stay the hell away? The constricting feeling was back and I couldn't breathe. I gasped and gasped but no air was entering my lungs. Warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist.

" Ally come on count to ten and take deep breaths." Austin breathed against my ear as he held me. I tried to pull away from him but my arms and legs felt like lead. He slowly pulled the loose strands of hair off my sticky face and cradled me. " Count with me Ally come on, one." He said and I took in a deep breath. Slowly the tension was easing out of me but I still felt ill.

" Two." I took another breath as he spoke.

" Three." I inhaled again this time collapsing against his sturdy chest.

" It's okay Ally I'm here." he said rubbing my arms to stop me from shivering. My eyelids felt heavy as I lay against him. I rested my head against his shoulder as he held me.

" Four." he whispered. His sweet breath cascading over me and tickling my skin. I let the tears pour out, they slid down my soft cheeks and pooled on his shoulder.

" Don't cry, please Ally I'm sorry." he said wiping the tears away with his thumb but I couldn't help it. I just kept crying. " I shouldn't have done that to you. I didn't know you had panic attacks like me." he whispered again as I shook. He peeled off more hair from my sweaty brow carefully as I calmed down.

" Your an ass you know that?" I frowned as I lay against him.

" Yes I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far." he said holding me closer.

" You have attacks too?"

" I used to when I was a kid but I learnt to control them." My heart rate was beginning to slow down and I carefully pulled away.

" Where are you going?"

" Back to my cabin, I've had enough for one night." I said as he helped me up and towards the cabin. I pushed open the door to the room and entered the bathroom. I pulled on my pyjamas carefully peeling of my ruined dress. I brushed my teeth slowly trying to get the disgusting taste of vomit out of my mouth. I came out to find Austin Pulling down the sheets of my bed.

" Here." He said placing my blanket over the sheets. I was too tired to argue with him or decline his help so I climbed in. Slowly he pulled up the sheets around me. I turned on my side drifting off slowly. I was extremely tired and my body ached. The last thing I heard before I closed my eyes was Austin's voice.

" Night Alls" he whispered and then I was out like a light.

(1) James Arthur Impossible

Thanks for reading the first chapter. Please review it would mean a lot to me. Tell me if you like it and think its worth continuing because I wasn't sure. Anyways that's me done! Have a good weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Austin's POV

It was lunch time and I was hungry. I stepped outside the cabin into the warm summer heat. Laughter filled the air as people had fun messing about in the lake. Music from the dance lesson going on in the opposite building drowned out the cheerful tweets of nesting birds. I felt my stomach grumbling as I moved towards the lunch hall. I rounded the corner my feet making a slapping noise as I raced towards the brown building ahead, that is until I got distracted by a melancholy voice filling the air. At first I had no idea where it was coming from until I realised it was coming from the main hall. I took a small detour towards the building, a sign up sheet for the small jam session on Friday was pinned on the notice board along with a photo of Ally. I felt sick as I looked at the picture of her sprawled out on the floor, it was taken just after her accident at yesterday's welcome to camp bonfire. The words 'loser' were written in big red letters just beneath the photo. I felt angry at whoever had done this but mostly at myself. This was all my fault. I ripped the photo off the board tearing it to shreds before moving towards the window of the building. Inside was a girl singing the sweetest of songs as she played the accompanying chords on the piano. It reverberated around the room causing my stomach to do miniature flip flops as each note was hit perfectly in tune. The song came to an end making me wish there was more. The girl stood up from the piano stool, her identity was about to be revealed...

" Austin!" a high pitched voice squealed next to my ear. Please excuse me if I'm partially deaf for the next 5 minutes. I turned my head just in time to see Kira my girlfriend racing towards me, her big pink high heels made it seem like she was toddling towards me as opposed to racing. Her arms came crashing down around my neck as she kissed me on the cheek.

" Kira, what are you doing?" I whispered yelled at her from my hiding place under the window.

" Why are we whispering?" she whispered back as I suppressed an eye roll. I turned my attention back to the window but the girl was gone. Great, I guess she will always be my mystery. I sighed as I turned back to Kira.

" Want to go and grab some lunch?"

" Sure!" she squealed yet again deafening me. I grabbed her hand as we began our walk towards the lunch hall.

Ally's POV

I headed towards the lunch hall after finishing my new song. I had missed all my morning activities in a sad attempt at avoiding Austin so I was hoping to catch up with Trish and Cassidy at lunch. I was starving and could practically smell the spaghetti bolognese and meatballs from the main hall. I pushed open the door as the delicious scent hit my face. I was greeted by a mix of laughs and weird stares as I entered the room. It was going to take all summer for people to forget the incident that happened yesterday. I pushed my way towards the serving table and heaped up my plate with spaghetti. Yep I was going to use food to get through this disastrous day. I picked up the plate and spun around smacking straight into none other than Austin Moon. The one person I had spent my whole day trying to avoid. Spaghetti and meatballs flew everywhere as I slipped on the red sauce tumbling to the floor and dragging Austin down with me. Hysterical laughter erupted around us. We were both drenched in bolognese and I had managed to pin his royal jewels to the floor with my knee. Seriously, of all the places my knee could land it had to sock him right in the nuts!? What does it take for a girl to get a break around here? I rolled off of him as he curled up moaning. Damn it, I had really hurt him. I stood up nearly slipping again on the spaghetti and sauce that now surrounded us. I held out my hand and helped him up.

" Geeze, you really are accident prone aren't you." he winced moaning again. I raised my eyebrows.

" Your only figuring this out now?" I said as he chuckled.

" You have meatballs in your hair."

" Go figure." I replied before inspecting my hair and still not finding the squashed up meat.

" Here let me." he said reaching towards my hair before picking it up. A weird expression crossed his face as he examined my hair. Just as quickly as it had arrived it disappeared and he smiled at me. This was just getting weirder and weirder, egotistical Austin was smiling and not in that typical flirtatious way he smiles at all girls he wants to suck face with. He plucked the stray bits of meatball from my hair just as Kira came running up to us.

" Austy! What happened!" she yelled. " Did Ally Dorkson do this to you!" Gee thanks I thought to myself as my eyebrows knitted together at the perky pink dressed girl standing in front of me.

" Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just leaving." I said before trying to push past. I slipped on yet more spaghetti expecting to hit the floor with a large thud. Strong arms wrapped around my waist carefully holding me in place as I literally fell onto Austin. I could just about see Kira scowling over his shoulder. With his thumb he gently brushed the stray hairs off of my face before leaning closer and whispering in my ear.

" Careful mystery girl." before winking at me and leaving the dining room. Mystery girl? Seriously? What was in the water at this camp because I swear everyone today is acting crazy. One minute were avoiding each other and now he is calling me mystery girl? I shook my head and strolled towards the door wondering what else could possibly be in store for me at Summer Bay Music Camp.

Free time was at the beach again today, I still couldn't fathom everyone's obsession over the beach. I lay down on my towel looking up at the clouds , spotting two rabbits riding uni cycles. If I was at cloud watching club I would have definitely earned myself 10 points for spotting that one. Go Ally D! I thought to myself.

" What's amusing you so much this time?" Austin asked standing over me and blocking out all of the sun.

" None of your business!" I shot back giving him a scathing glare.

" I'm guessing your still mad at me about what happened yesterday."

" Mad doesn't even describe what I am feeling towards you right now! If looks could kill you would have died several years ago."

" Sheesh, that's a tad extreme Ally. How many times do I have to apologise?" he asked before getting cut off by Dallas. He came bounding up to us in his swimming trunks.

" Ally, Austin, some of us are going to swim out to Nelson's rock, are you guys coming?"

" Yeah, I'll come Dallas, I doubt Ally will come though. I think Nelson's rock is a bit too far plus she will probably get left behind."

" You just love answering for me and making me feel insecure don't you." I argued jumping off my beach towel. I was still extremely mad at him about what happened yesterday, if you couldn't tell already.

" I just never see you swimming so I didn't think you were up for it. That's all, I wasn't trying to-"

" Well think again. I bet a could get to Nelson's rock faster than even you can." I cut him off. Oh damn it, where had that come from? I couldn't even swim let alone swim all the way out to Nelson's rock.

" Is that a challenge?"

" Well actually-"

" Challenge accepted Ally Dorkson." here he was going back to the Dorkson nickname. My blood boiled. Before I even had a chance to protest he was pulling me towards the water with Dallas in tow. " We both start swimming as soon as Dallas says so, who ever touches the rock first wins." he said. I began silently hyperventilating. What was I getting myself into. I no longer felt like Ally D but Ally pee because I seriously needed to pee right now. I was terrified.

" Okay on the count of three, one, two, three." Dallas yelled. Austin dived into the water and began taking graceful strokes pushing himself further forward. I ran in after him until the water was beyond my waist. I thrashed about in an attempt to propel myself further forward but I succumbed to the water. My head sunk below the surface as salty water infiltrated my nose and mouth.

" Can she even swim?" Dallas voice sounded distant and faint.

" No you idiot!" I heard Trish yell before a loud slapping sound echoed out across the water as Trish hit Dallas across the head. I couldn't breathe and I began panicking. I tried to bring myself to the surface but could barely see in the depths of the murky water surrounding me. Salt water stung my eyes as I twisted around endlessly trying to figure out which way was up. What was I thinking? How could I even attempt to do this? The next thing I knew I hit something sharp and hard. Shooting pains shot through my skull as I sunk further down into the depths of the deep water. My head was pounding as everything slowly started to become blurry. Black dots swam around in my vision before getting larger and larger until I had completely blacked out.

I woke up sprawled out across the sand with Austin's face looking down at me. The sun was shimmering right behind him giving him a sort of halo.

" Austin." I choked as water spewed out of my mouth. I was damp and tired, hair was plastered across my face and my arms felt heavy.

" Shhh Ally, it's okay. I pulled you out." he said carefully holding my head in his hands.

" Thanks." I barely managed as another coughing fit took over, I felt as if I had swallowed sand paper.

" Here." he said lifting my head up and placing a bottle of fresh water against my lips. I parted them and swallowed the water down greedily. " Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim Ally? You gave me a heart attack when I saw your head bobbing about in the water like that."

" I'm sorry." was all I could manage as Austin repositioned my head. His finger slowly trailing down across my face outlining each contour. He trailed it across my lips slowly before drawing circles on my cheek. I smiled up at him. I guess I could say that Austin Moon just saved my life. Wow, I never thought I'd be saying that in my lifetime.

"Come on, we should get you back to camp." he said before scooping me into his arms bridal style. I leant my head against his chest, it was still aching and I could feel the warm sticky blood oozing out as Austin carried me towards the trail that lead to camp.

**So that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it. 16 reviews for chapter 1 guys that is amazing. You don't know how much that means to me! Please review and tell me what you think because all of your reviews inspire me to write. I will also be doing shout outs in the next chapter because I'm really sorry but I did not have time to do them today and I wanted to do them properly. Anyways have a happy Monday or Tuesday seeing as where I am it's past midnight right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

I sat on the swinging deck chair outside of our cabin carefully trailing my fingers across the white spirals carved into the scorching hot metal seat. It was particularly warm today, a good day to be out and about. I had been stuck in the cabin all of yesterday because of the head injury I had acquired. Quite frankly most people had figured out that I was an accident prone, physically challenged klutz. I looked up to see Austin bounding my way. I was trying to be nice to him since he had saved my life. Sure I was still mad about the stage fright disaster at the welcome to camp bonfire but he had apologised a million times, yesterday just proved the fact that somewhere very deep, deep, deep, deep, deep ( You get the picture) down there is a good guy in him.

" Alllllllllly!" Austin yelled as he jumped onto the swinging seat causing it to bounce and swing into the tree behind us.

" A simple hello would be good too Austin." I smiled before dislodging the leaves that had rained down on us from my hair.

" Well that would just be boring and everyone knows that Austin Moon does not do boring."

" Really?" I said frowning.

" What, you think I'm boring?"

" Well...I never said-"

" You do don't you!" he cut me off before feigning mock offence. " Well Ally I'm so going to prove you wrong."

" Is that a challenge I hear?"

" Yes but don't call it a challenge. I've come to the conclusion that all of our 'challenges' are jinxed."

" When have our challenges ever been jinxed?"

" Do you really want me to go into detail about almost every injury you have had. Yesterday's incident is just one example when you decided to race me to Nelsons rock even though you couldn't swim!" he said giving me a pointed look. I felt embarrassed. That was seriously stupid of me. What had I been thinking?

" Okay, okay, point taken. I'm still curious about what your going to do to pull this off though."

" Just watch me." he winked before jumping off the swing and racing off. It shuddered and crashed into the tree again as more leaves poured down. " Seriously?" I said looking up at the large tree towering above me before yet again inspecting my hair for the delinquent leaves.

" Hey Trish, Cassidy, what's up?" I asked as I burst into the cabin with a loud bang.

" You know Ally, one of these days that door is going to come right off it's hinges and I am not going to be the one to clean that up. Can you please be more careful?" Trish said whilst reading her magazine on the bed.

" When have you ever cleaned anything up?" Cassidy interjected.

" I clean up all the time!"

" Really? Then why did I find one of your bras and a bottle of your purple nail varnish in the shower this morning."

" Why was your nail varnish and bra in the shower?" I asked

" It's a long story okay!" Trish huffed. I sat down on my bed. The springs creaking under my weight as I watched people pushing the canoes out onto the lake.

" I can't wait! Only 10 minutes till buddy time." Cassidy squealed.

" Buddy what now?" I asked breaking out of my reverie.

" The buddy match up! Did you forget?" Trish gushed excitedly as she instantly got over her sulking. I gave them a blank looking indicating that I had no idea what was going on.

" Ally it was announced at dinner yesterday."

" I was stuck in bed with a concussion at dinner yesterday."

" Oh! Right, I totally forgot! Well basically everyone is going out to the outdoor stage. One of the camp directors is going to be on the stage with a bowl of names and will draw pairs from the bowl. The pairs then have to spend bonding time together, they each do activities that the other person likes and get to know each other. The camp directors want us all to socialise a bit more and start making more friends at the camp so they came up with the idea."

" How long do we have to spend with them?"

" The rest of the day."

" And Cassidy is excited about this because?"

" Because there is a chance I could get paired up with a really cute guy!" Cassidy squealed again.

" We should probably start making our way to the stage. This is so exciting." Trish yelled before tossing her magazine to the floor and rushing out the door with Cassidy close behind. Yeah and she says she cleans up all the time? I rolled my eyes as I picked up the magazine from it's place on the floor. I pulled out my songbook from under my pillow tucking it into my pocket and heading towards the out door stage. Everyone was squashed up in groups waiting for their names to be called. Trish had gone off with a red haired guy named Dez and Cassidy was paired with, in her words exactly ' The most cutetastical hottie to ever visit camp.' For all I understood of that conversation she could have been speaking to me in Swahili. I heard my name being called up on stage followed by the name Austin Moon. I didn't even have enough time to collect my thoughts before I was being pulled out of the crowd by him.

" Ready for me to prove to you that I'm not boring."

" Did you rig the buddy match up?"

" Yup." he replied callously. I gave him my infamous Ally Dawson glare.

" Why and how?"

" I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't boring and I paid the camp director 20 bucks."

" All just to spend some time with me? You better be careful Moon, people might think you actually like me." I teased.

" Maybe I do. " he whispered leaning in closer his soft minty breath tickling my face. A tingling sensation started in the pit of my stomach as I stood rooted to the spot like an empty headed idiot. Since when did Austin have this affect on me? He winked at me before turning and walking off.

" Wait, where are you going?" I called chasing after him.

" If we don't leave now we will be way behind schedule."

" Way behind schedule for what exactly?" I asked suspiciously.

" Our hike."

" You can't be serious!"

" Why, what's wrong with going on a hike?"

" Because knowing the accident prone freak I am I will probably fall into the river, break a bone, give myself a concussion again and probably hurt you in the process."

" Don't worry Alls. I'll be here to catch you if you fall." he said smiling down at me. I hated it when he did that cute little smile of his it always got to me. Wait did I just say that Austin's smile was...c,cu, cute! I shook my head to clear it of all Austin thoughts before contemplating my options. I can either run away like a coward or go on this walk and probably break every bone in my body. I sighed softly to myself as a thought occurred to me.

" Isn't buddy time meant to be for both of us? You should be doing an activity with me that I like as well."

" Ally, I don't think I can sit for hours staring at clouds or watch chick flicks whilst scarfing down buckets if fruity mint swirl." he said.

" I don't want to stare at clouds or watch chick flicks with buckets of fruity mint swirl. Though it does sound tempting, I want to do something special."

" Like what?"

" Well I have been here for two full days now and I still haven't been able to sit and watch the lake as the sun goes down."

" That's what you want to do?"

" Yes, promise me we will make it back from the hike in time to watch the sunset as it is reflected in the lake." I said holding out my pinkie finger. He contemplated it for several seconds before locking his finger with mine.

" Fine. Now can we please go on the hike."

" Okay." I said as I followed him towards the mouth of the woods.

We had been walking for a good hour and a half and so far so good. I had managed to walk for all this time with only one scratch on my arm.

" This is the place I was looking for." Austin said pointing to a rocky ledge that hung just above the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen. The blue water sparkled like diamonds as it cascaded down into the noise of the gurgling water was loud but calming all at the same time. Austin held out his hand and helped me onto the ledge. It was directly above the waterfall giving us a perfect view. I lay down against the moss ridden rock taking in the spectacular views surrounding me from the sparkling water to the vibrant flowers and jade coloured trees. If not for the storm clouds ahead everything would have been perfect." You like it?" he asked with a grin spreading across his face.

" I love it! How did you find this place?"

" I stumbled upon it with Dez on our first day at camp."

" Wow." I whispered still in awe of everything around me.

" You brought your songbook with you?" he said noticing the small brown book peeking out of my pocket. Before I had even had a chance to comprehend what was going on he had pulled it out of my pocket and was flicking thought it. Again.

" Austin! I told you not to touch my book." I yelled siting up too quickly. Blood rushed to my head making me feel dizzy.

" Woah, you like Dallas?" A look of confusion crossing his face before it contorted into another expression that I could not read and certainly did not like.

" Seriously Austin that is private stuff. Give it back!" I reached up to grab the book knocking it out of Austin's hand. My heart stopped as it tumbled down into the water below with a splash. My eyes widened and glossed over with tears. I leapt to my feet quickly pushing past Austin and racing down the rocks.

" Ally where are you going?"

" To get my book!" I screeched almost hysterically. I was not going to lose my book. Absolutely no way was I letting it sail down the river.

" Your going into the river!? Ally you can't even swim." I could hear the panic in his voice as he screamed over the noise of the loud churning water.

" And you think I don't know that genius! It's my book Austin! I have to get it back."

" I'm coming down with you." he said jumping down the rocks two at a time as I approached the water. " Where is it?" he asked. He was now standing next to me scanning the water for the book.

" It's caught between those two rocks. It's going to come loose any minute and then I will lose it for good!"

" Ally calm down I'm going to get it." he began rolling up the sleeves of his shirt before jumping onto one of the rocks. He was going to use them as stepping stones to get across. The skies over head became even more down cast as a violent wind whipped around me making me shiver. It was so warm earlier, how could it already be so chilly? I turned my attention back to Austin. My heart rate sped up as he took another sailing jump from one rock to the next. Please let him be okay. I chanted in my head over and over again.

" Be careful!" I choked out as he nearly slipped. He jumped again this time leaning out in an attempt to grab the book. His hair was wet with spray from the crashing water and I could see he was trying to mask the fear in his eyes. He slowly clasped his fingers around the book before giving it a gentle tug. It came free of the rocks and Austin instantly began to make the journey back. He jumped once, twice, three times and then he was back on the bank. I raced into his warm arms my head resting against his shoulder as he kissed my head lightly.

" Thank you." I whispered.

" Don't thank me. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me being -"

" Such a pain in the ass?" I suggested. He gave me a sheepish look and I felt guilty. " I'm just glad your safe." I said hugging him tighter feeling each ripped muscle beneath his thin white shirt and inhaling his sweet scent.

" You better be careful Dawson! People might think you actually like me." he smirked using my own words against me. I pulled away raising my eyebrows.

" You wish Moon." I replied as he chuckled lightly.

" Here I believe this I yours." he said handing me back my soggy book. I clutched it tightly before returning it to the safety of my pocket. Instantly the clouds over head burst into thunder as rain shot down drenching the both of us. I looked up at the energetic blonde standing before me and smiled to myself as he clasped my hand before we began the long hike back to camp.

Thank you for reading and to all of you who reviewed! This is the time where I begin my extremely long authors note thanking you guys and giving shout outs!

If you reviewed for the last two chapters there will be a message for you below so look for your name. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me what you think. There is a lot more drama for Auslly ahead.

Primjay10 - Thank you! You were my first reviewer so your amazing for that :D I'm glad you enjoyed the story!

Nora - Thank you for reviewing and also telling all your friends. I'm glad you enjoyed the story that much and it is because of reviewers like you that I get so inspired to keep writing.

Bels- Thank you for the review! I am glad you enjoyed it!

Taylor- Thank you! The many capital letters you used in your review definitely made me smile.

Austin and Ally go 1 direction - First off I not only love you because your a faithful reviewer but also because your name has 1 direction in it as well as Austin and Ally. Fan girl moment. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

AA lover - Thank you! I will definitely come to you for song ideas. I haven't actually listened to shontelles version but I will. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

jj- Thank you for the review! Your reviews inspire me to keep writing.

Ramona- Thank you. I am really glad you enjoyed the story.

Barbie- Thank you for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

Marstic lover- WOW YOU USE A LOT OF CAPITAL LETTERS SO I THOUGHT I WOULD TOO! HAHA, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! IM GLAD YOU LIKED IT!

Rockel- Awww, I'm soo glad you enjoyed my writing and that I was able to give you the chills. Thank you for reviewing you don't how much it means to me to hear that you liked my writings style.

R5 forever- Thank you for reviewing. I am sooooooo glad you like my stories! You don't know how much your reviews actually mean to me! You review for me all the time and so for that I am forever grateful.

13Auslly- Thank you for the review. I heart you right now. I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I hope you liked this chapter.

Hungergameskniss- Thank you for always, always, always reviewing. You rock for that. I always look forward to reading your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter.

Nats- Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you like the story so far.

- Thank you, I'm glad you like the story and I hope you liked this chapter.

Cheyennedailey- Thank you for reviewing. Your very long Awwwww made me Awwwww for a very long time.

Ausslylover0902- Wow Austin saved Ally's life! I KNOW! That's exactly what I was saying after I wrote that scene. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

ChloeS.B- THANK YOU for reviewing. I will definitely try to keep the creative juices flowing. I hope you liked the chapter.

AsilXOXO- I'm glad your loving this story. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

Krissy- Awww thank you for your lovely review! Your making me blush! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm glad you enjoy the story.

Papersnowaghost- Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

R5idolizer- awwww thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the first two chapters and I hope you have enjoyed this one too!

Guest (3)- to my three lovely guest reviewers! I'm glad you all enjoy the story and thank you very, very much for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

By the time we had made it even half way back home we were absolutely drenched and it was still raining. We had gotten lost twice and I had fallen on my face at least 4 times. Wet leaves are grounds for dangerous conditions which means slipping for me and my accident prone body. I kept on moving through the thicket of trees but something was still bothering me.

" Austin?" I said my voice rising a little.

" Yes." he sighed.

" You know at lunch yesterday you said something about me being a mystery girl?" I asked as he chuckled to himself.

" Yep! And..."

" And...are you going to tell me why?" I sighed rolling my eyes.

" I heard a girl singing in the main hall and I didn't know who she was because Kira came and distracted me. The only thing I saw was her hair, her perfect soft brown hair that curled down her back. When I came to lunch and you decided to attack me with your spaghetti and meatballs -"

" Attacked you! It was an accident." I cut him off.

" Look do you want to know what happened or not?"

" Yes."

" Then can you keep that smart mouth of yours closed please." he said pushing a branch out of his way before it came flying back and slapped me in the stomach.

" Thanks for the help. Your such a gentleman." I choked out before sinking to the floor now winded. My comment received raised eyebrows and Austin's hysterical laughter.

" Well I try." he winked before giving me his hand and helping me up.

" Just continue with the story."

" Anyways, when you had the meatballs in your hair and I said I would take them out I picked up some strands of your hair and realised it was just like the girls hair I saw in the music hall. I knew it was you. True to form your hair did not just look soft but felt soft too." he said smiling.

" Y, you heard me sing?"

" Yeah. What's the big deal."

" The big deal is that I don't let people hear me sing."

" Why not Alls. Your amazing."

" Because he never-" I cut myself off realising my mistake.

" What?"

" Nothing."

" Ally!" he gave me a pointed glare.

" Seriously Austin just give it up." I said going quiet before slipping on another pile of leaves and going down head first. Seriously? Again? I landed on my but with a thud as Austin laughed hysterically behind me. This hike was beginning to irritate me. I could barely see because I was constantly being pelted with rain and now I'm sure I have several bruises on my reer end. Austin came and helped me up yet again whilst smirking. He was enjoying my injuries way too much. I reached up and slapped his arm which made him laugh even harder because I was grumpy. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

" Austin what time is it?"

" 7:10."

" Sunset starts at approximately 7:50 today! We need to get back to the lake." I shouted. Now I was stressed. Come hell or high water I was making it to the lake.

" How do you even know that."

" Because I checked. This is important Austin, we have to go." I scrambled forward and began running through the trees.

" Ally wait!" Austin chased after me but I didn't slow down. I ran and ran until I could no longer move. My legs were aching and my heart was beating fast. My clothes were now completely soaked through. I leant against a nearby tree and sunk to the the ground clutching my legs.

" Here." Austin said coming up quietly behind me with his leather jacket held out.

" Thanks." I said clutching the jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders to stop the shivering. Austin came and sat next to me before sliding his arm around my waist and dragging me into his warm embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder as I gasped for breath. When did I become so unfit?I was tired.

" Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he whispered against my ear. I took in his delicious scent of Vanilla before wrapping my arms around him and hugging him.

" Can we please just get to the lake?"

" Ally I -"

" Please! Austin you promised." I cut in getting upset again.

" Okay, okay calm down." he replied moving my damp hair off my face.

" Let's go." I said jumping up again and moving through the trees with Austin straight behind me. He probably thought I was losing it. Maybe I was but this was important to me. This meant everything to me. All of a sudden thunder cracked over head as more rain began assaulting us. I wrapped Austin's coat tighter around me as we neared the mouth of the woods. I could see the lake up ahead and began running.

" Ally! Seriously?" Austin yelled behind me before sprinting to keep up.

I came up to the water and sat down, tears welled up in my eyes and spilt over as I thought of my reasons for being here. " Ally we should get inside. Your going to catch pneumonia."

" You don't understand."

" Then why don't you tell me." he said before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly as he spotted my tears.

" Because, because of my mum."

" Your mum?"

" It's the day she died today Austin! I thought if I could sit and watch the sunset over the lake like we used to do when I was little then I could be close to her again."

" I'm sorry I didn't know." he said pulling me in even closer as the rain got stronger.

" No one knows." I cried even more as I looked up at the orange painted sky. Crickets hummed as birds tweeted and yet more thunder echoed over head. I brought my gaze down to Austin. His beautiful brown eyes were trained on me and he smiled. I smiled back as his thumb stroked the water off my nose and bottom lip. I could feel our heads gravitating towards each other as his gaze shifted to my lips. My insides ignited as I felt his breath upon my face. It tickled my skin gently as he leaned in closer. My lips were tingling in anticipation. This felt so very wrong but right at the same time.

" Austin! You missed dinner." Dallas yelled from further down the lake. Austin instantly pulled back as if broken from his trance looking confused.

" I should probably go." he whispered before jumping up and racing after Dallas. He gave me one quick smile before disappearing from sight. What the hell had just happened? I nearly had my first kiss and it was with ...Austin? I shook my head and stood up before walking towards the cabin. Trish was sprawled out across her bed looking up at the ceiling as Cassidy was gushing about the guy she was paired with for the buddy match up.

" Ally! Thank the lord, can you please tell her to shut up!" Trish yelled as Cassidy rolled her eyes.

" Your such a downer. Your just in a bad mood because you can't explain your feelings for Dez."

" Woah, woah, slow down!" I shouted before sitting on my bed with a squeal.

" Stop it just stop! I don't like Dez like that okay."

" If you say so." Cassidy smirked. I left the two of them as I entered the bathroom. I peeled off my very wet clothes and removed Austin's jacket. I would have to return it to him later.

" Did you guys grab me some lunch?" I asked as I entered the room. Cassidy and Trish were shooting daggers at each other.

" Yes, there is a turkey sandwich on your bedside table." Trish answered.

" Thanks." I picked up my sandwich and tucked in. I was starving hungry. The turkey was tender and delicious. Once I had finished I dusted the crumbs off of my bed and deposited the cling film it was covered with in the bin. I reached out and grabbed Austin's jacket so I could return it. Truth be told I just wanted to see him again. I left the cabin and felt the muggy heat wash over my face. It had finally stopped raining. His cabin was just next door. I walked down and onto the front porch.

" Ally!" I head my name being shouted inside. There was an argument going on. I should have turned around but I was curious. Why were they talking about me?

" You like her dude!" I heard Dallas yell. " It's a bad idea. Kira is beautiful plus her dad can get you a record deal."

" This is ridiculous!" Austin spat. " I don't like Ally and I wouldn't cheat on Kira okay? Is that what you wanted to hear."

" Austin. It is so damn obvious."

" I don't like her! She is a shy, plain, sarcastic girl who is seriously accident prone. I have no feelings for her what so ever. So shut up! It's not my fault she is so obsessed over me. She is just another girl and I will not let her get in the way of my career." he argued. I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. Sure I had never expected anything to happen between us before but then he tried to kiss me and I thought it had all changed. That he had changed. Hot wet tears streamed down my face before I knocked on the door loudly. Nearly bruising my knuckles in the process. I dropped his jacket on the floor of the porch and ran. Ran. Ran. Just ran. I couldn't breathe. I heard the door open behind me as Austin came out.

" Oh crap!" he yelled picking up the jacket from the floor. " Ally!" he screamed. I ignored him. I didn't want to be found. Especially not by him. I hated him, truly hated him for everything he had made me feel. I preferred being numb. Numb was good. I swiped the tears away from my eyes as I watched Austin run out of his cabin from my hiding place. Frantically he ran his hands through his soft hair giving it a harsh tug before he ran off with the jacket slung over his shoulder.

Hey guys thank you for reading. I'm sorry this chapter may have been a bit slow moving but there was some stuff I wanted to include. Anyways thank you for all the reviews they mean the world to me. Please review if you enjoyed the chapter or have questions. I know the last bit was sad. It was sad for me to write too. I promise that it will get better though. Shout outs next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin's POV

I ran around the perimeter of the camp even to the lake but she was no where to be found. I had screwed up badly. Worse than badly. " Ally! If your nearby then please come out and talk to me!" I yelled hoping that she would hear me though I doubt she would have come out even if she did. This was one girl that did not want to be found and I couldn't blame her. I had ruined everything and she was already feeling broken because it was the anniversary of her mothers death. Why did I always screw up? Why did I always have to ruin things that I cared about. I was with Kira, we could never have been together anyway, but now I had destroyed everything we had built up. I had made the most insecure girl out there feel like shit. The one girl I had broken again and again. Now I knew she would never recover after this. Ally would never forgive me or talk to me again. I thumped my fist against the side of a tall tree. Leaves fluttered down from above reminding me of the time Ally and I had spent on the outdoor swinging bench. I was mad at myself and Dallas for goading me. I was angry and tired. Darkness cloaked the camp as I sat under the tree breathing heavily. Listening to the crickets and the thump, thump, thump of my heart banging out of my chest. I promised myself I would find Ally in the morning. I had to.

Ally's POV

I sat for a while on the piano seat gently pressing the keys as I cried. I could hear the shouts and cheers coming from the campers outside as they put up decorations for the summer bay ball. I was tired. I had no sleep last night at all. I just couldn't concentrate or get the tune right. I smashed the keys with a bang causing the side of my hand to turn red. I stood up abruptly grabbing my songbook off the stand and racing out into the warm summer air.

" Alls!" I heard Austin's voice behind me but I just kept walking. " Ally please just talk to me!" he shouted. My knees felt weak.

" Stop it! Just stop! Clearly I don't want to speak to you Austin. Leave me alone." I yelled before wiping the errant tears off my face harshly. Crying showed weakness and I didn't want to look or feel weak anymore.

" I'm sorry Alls just let me explain." he said trying to grab my hand but I dodged out of the way. " Ally please!" he begged. The desperation in his voice almost made me turn around but I had better sense than to do that. If I took one look into his deep brown eyes I knew I would never be able to look away again. I was done being treated like dirt. Being played with.

" Austin just go! Do you even know what you have done to me. You've played with me like I'm some toy you think you can mess around with. You know what the worst part of falling for someone you know is not right for you! Is falling for them anyway because you think that they might change. That they could be different. Thank you for proving me wrong." I snapped before crying even more as I turned on my heels and continued walking away. I turned around abruptly so I could face him. " If you can not at least be decent to me. Be decent to Kira. She needs someone who cares about her. Not someone who cares about her dads record company." I spat and with that final speech I ran off. Put one foot in front of the other and keep moving. I told myself. Have faith Ally. If you have faith then everything hurts less I repeated in my head though I really didn't feel like it was helping.

Austin's POV

Ally's words rang around my head. It was true, she was right. I couldn't keep Kira hanging on like this either. Despite what I felt, I had changed inside. I knew I had. I raced towards cabin 3. Maybe by doing this I could prove to Ally that I was serious, that I was different. I knocked on the door with a harsher bang than I had meant.

" Austy!" Kira squealed as she dragged me into her cabin and shut the door. The room stank of overly strong perfume and I was blinded by the colour pink.

"What are you doing here?"

" We need to talk."

" Okay come sit." she gestured to the bed. I sat down and she instantly sat down next to me before playing with my hair. It was unnerving. She wrapped her arms around my waist and brought me closer towards her. I felt sick as I pushed away from her.

" Kira I said we needed to talk not do this. Whatever this is!" I snapped. I was in a very tense mood today. Her eyes widened as if she was about to cry. Oh great. " Look Kira I am sorry for snapping I just need to talk okay?" I said as she nodded silently.

" I think we should break up." I said slowly. This time she really did burst into tears.

" Austy, why?" tears trailed down her cheeks. Were they for show? No, despite everything Kira really cared about me.

" It's not you it's me." I said before kicking myself at how cliché that sounded. " I mean it's just I feel like we both want different things. Your a great girl Kira, I just don't think I am the right one for you."

" Why? We're perfect together and I had even colour coordinated our clothes for the summer bay ball!"

" I know and I am sorry you put all that effort into it. I think you should go with someone else."

" I don't want to be with anyone else. Don't you love me anymore?" she asked and I didn't know what to say. Did I even love her to begin with? I couldn't think about it. It would make me feel worse.

" Please Kira just accept the fact that I can't do this anymore." I repeated gesturing to the both of us.

" It's because of her isn't it!"

" Who?"

" Dorkson!" she hissed. Oh brother, this was going to be interesting.

" No Kira. I'm not leaving you for anyone else but myself and for your sake."

" My sake!" she shouted pounding my chest hard with her miniature fists.

" Yes! I know you don't understand now but you will. Trust me." I said trying to comfort her. I reached out my hand but she pushed it away.

" No I won't! Just leave Austin. Go!" she spat. I stood up and left the cabin. I should be used to people saying this to me by now. I had heard it enough to last me a life time. I ran my hands viciously through my hair before running off once again.

Ally's POV

I dropped to the floor of the dance hall and crouched in the corner. I needed space to think things through. Usually when I couldn't concentrate on songs I expressed myself through dance. Another talent I kept to myself. I heard footsteps outside the door.

" Well look who it is. If it isn't Ally Dawson." the voice boomed as the door swung open. I looked up to be greeted by none other than Elliot my ex boyfriend. His green eyes bored into me with anger and rage. My eyes widened as he smirked down at me. Now I really wish anyone but him had walked through those doors, even Austin.

So there you have it! Chapter 5 is done. I hope you don't hate me too much for all the head jumping. Thank you for reading and all the lovely reviews I received for the last chapter. You guys are amazing. I will not do a very long shout out today but a shorter one. If anyone wants to ask questions then please review or pm me. Can any of you guess what Elliot has to do with Ally? I left you a hint in the last chapter. I've also been working on the Austin and Ally fic called case files so if you haven't read it then please give it a try!

Shout outs for chapter 3 and 4 go to:

Austin and Ally go 1 direction ( yes I am a Percy Jacksoner!)

Martsic lover

Cheyennedailey

Rockel

Ausllylover0902

Primjay10

R5idolizer

Justus13

Lovemago123

R5forever

Hungergameskniss

Kellycat77

Auslly4ever

Kickinitforever

Guest

Blueefaiiry

Guest

Frenchie12

Debby

XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX

0oCupcakeQueeno0

gabbyosu

Guest

Thatrandomgirl1997

Astrawberry11


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

My heart leapt into my mouth as he paced the room in front of me. An evil gleam streaking through his eyes as he walked back and forth.

" How did you find me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

" Ally I just know you too well. We haven't been away for that long and your already underestimating me." Elliot laughed triumphantly.

" Why? What do you want with me this time?"

" I want you Allyson. That is for certain."

" I I still don't un-understand."

" I need a new song Ally! I need you and a new song! I can't be a has been already! I've barely been anything and my career in plummeting."

" Why can't you just leave me alone! You should write your own songs."

" Why? When I can have you. You disappointed me Ally and embarrassed me in public. Breaking up with thee Elliot Matheson on live TV!"

" You deserved everything you got Elliot! You were horribly cruel and unbearable. I still have bruises from when you were having your childish tantrums and took it out on me! You told me I couldn't sing and that I wasn't worth the dust on your feet. You reminded me how lucky I was to be with you because no one else would want me. I was stupid to believe you. You are the one who is not worth the dust on my feet Elliot Matheson." I spat. All my pent up anger spewed out of me in my rage.

" How bloody dare you!" he shrieked. A sharp pain shot across my cheek as his hand slapped me. It stung badly but I refused to cry. I was all cried out for one day. His disgusting mustard scented breath infiltrated my nose as my eyes watered in response to the pain.

" Leave me alone." I whimpered. I sounded so pathetic I could barely stand to hear my own weak, childish voice.

" I don't think you will be saying that once you realise the truth Ally."

" The truth about what?"

" The truth about what I really have on you!" he laughed pulling out a small brown leather bound book from his pocket. My song book.

" How did you find it?" I panicked trying to claw at him in an attempt to get it back but he held me off like a small errant child. I pounded my fists against his chest but it barely made a dent.

" Leaving it under your pillow? So very, very predictable. It is as if your trying to make my life easier." he smirked.

" You arrogant-"

" I wouldn't insult me if I were you Allyson. I have everything playing in my favour. I will expose your song book and worse, I can promise you that." he glowered, cutting me off. He was right. There was more to that book then anyone would know. The only person who did was the one using it to his favour.

" Fine." I whispered in defeat before pushing past him towards the door and out into the open air.

I brought myself numbly towards the lake. I sat down on the small bank, the sun beating down on my head as the birds chirped happily from the verdant trees. A fresh summers breeze blew my hair off of my face as I sat in silence. I contemplated my options and came to the conclusion that there were no ways out of this situation. Carefully I creeped my hand closer towards the glistening water before entering a few fingers and stirring them in gentle circles. The cold water was freezing yet calming to touch. Trees reflected off its shimmering surface and clouds from the skies above.

" Ally." A gentle voice spoke behind me. I could tell that voice anywhere, I should be running for the hills right about now but I wasn't mad anymore. Not since things were put into perspective for me, I had bigger problems to worry about than Austin Moon.

" Austin." I replied, still twirling circles in the cold water with my fingers.

" Can we please talk." he sighed heavily.

" Talk away."

" I'm sorry." he whispered. " Those things I said...I I didn't mean them. Dallas was just goading me and I wanted to shut him up so I said it. None of it is true Ally. Your not boring or plain. Your fun and enlightening and bubbly and..."

" Okay, okay, I get 's done is done." I said cutting off his rambling curtly.

" Please can we just go back to the way we were before." he pleaded.

" Austin I would love more than anything to do that but you hurt me. A lot. I don't think we can ever be the same again. I haven't forgiven you. I've just stopped caring anymore. I'm tired of this. I need space from you so I can possibly forgive and then forget. I hate being around you, it reminds me of everything that happened and it hurts too much."

" Ally I know I hurt you. I just wanted you to know before I leave you and give you some space that I listened to you. I broke up with Kira and took responsibility. I've really missed not being around you Alls. You don't know how much it hurts me. I wish things were different but I always screw up everything that ever means anything to me. I always push away people I care about or hurt them. So I'm sorry." he said before tentatively kissing me on the head and leaving me to the peace of the quiet lake. I could barely comprehend what he had said, it was too much. I was so tired of running around in circles with that boy. A few hours a go I hated him and then I'm telling him I need some space from him and now I am undeniably missing him. I lay on my back and looked towards the clear blue sky hoping I could at least sort myself out before tonight's annual summer bay ball.

* * *

I bounced around on the squeaky bed and sighed. " I don't think I want to go to the ball guys." I said as the squeals of excitement suddenly turned to deafening silence.

" Ally!" Cassidy yelled in exasperation. " We've been over this. You are coming, you've got to take your mind of this Austin fiasco." she whined. Little did she know it wasn't Austin I was worried about for once.

" Yeah, we already agreed your coming!" Trish added before throwing me my floor length royal blue dress and deep blue mask etched with gold swirls. This year the ball was going to be a masked ball. " Put it on!" she ordered, hands on her hips and a sassy smile playing across her face. I groaned before pulling myself up and shuffling towards the bathroom.

" Fine, I'll give it a try." I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today.

" Good. I hear there is this new cutie who has arrived at camp and we just have to meet him." Cassidy drawled.

" Who?" Trish asked excitedly.

" Thee Elliot Matheson." Cassidy squealed before twirling in circles in her beautiful purple dress and falling giddily onto her bed. My heart constricted as his name resonated around the room and I grew serious.

" Don't get involved with him Cass. He is bad news." I warned. She gave me a skeptical look.

" You don't even know him." she retorted.

" I do, trust me he isn't what he seems to be." I replied completely unscathed by her glare before entering the bath room and shutting the door behind me.

* * *

I sat on a small wooden chair as everyone danced across the outdoor dance floor. Fairy lights had been hung from trees to give us light and balloons had decorated every table, chair and tree available. I sipped yet more fruity red punch feeling my head getting fuzzier and heavier with every sip. It was obviously spiked with something but I had somehow gone beyond caring. I felt like I was floating on a cloud, like nothing was physically real. I was elated and with each sip I took more of my problems drifted away. Why couldn't I drink for once? Why couldn't I be bad and break the rules? Why couldn't I wash away my problems for just one night? I deserved a break. I scanned the bustling dance floor before my eyes settled upon Trish dancing crazily with a very tall red headed boy. Finally I found Cassidy crowded with a bunch of other girls around none other than Elliot Matheson. He was smiling at all of them and very clearly flirting, his gaze wandering over each and every one of them as he decided who he would dance with first. That is until he looked up and his gaze captured mine, he pushed forward slowly through the mob of girls and was heading towards me. How did he recognise me with my mask on? I stood up and spun around in an attempt to leave before he arrived but tripped and stumbled to the ground in an awkward position.

" Do you need any help there?" A boy in a silver cat mask with a black top hat asked as I fumbled around like an idiot.

" Um thanks." I replied as he held out his hand and lifted me up.

" Would you like to dance?" he asked. I guess I didn't have much choice. It was either dance with cat boy or face Elliot.

" Sure." I agreed as he pulled me towards the shimmering dance floor. The stars sparkled up ahead as the full moon and fairy lights illuminated our faces. He moved with lithe ease and grace. There was something comfortable and familiar about him as we moved as one across the floor. We fit together perfectly. He spun me in a circle before pulling me back to his warm embrace again.

" Wow your an amazing dancer." he commented as he dipped me back, his hand resting against the small of my back as he drew tingling circles with his thumb.

" Your not so bad yourself." I quipped before scanning the crowd for Elliot and hoping he had gone. I was met with a burning glare as he stood with Cassidy at the end of the dance floor. Something was nagging at me that this was bad but in my fuzzy light headed state I couldn't comprehend much anymore. I felt more and more dizzy as Elliot stared me down. I stumbled in my confusion before falling into cat boys arms. He smirked down at me, the way his lips tilted was so very familiar but I could not understand why.

" Are you okay?"

" Mhmmmm." I mumbled.

" I like your blue dress, it's very elegant."

" Thank you, it's my second favourite colour."

" Second?"

" My favourite colour is red. What about yours?"

" Yellow, my favourite colour is definitely yellow." he smiled. " Can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

" No thanks I'm good." I replied, if I had anymore spiked punch I would be throwing up in our cabins small plastic bin later tonight. He spun me once again before catching me in his arms. I caught his sweet scent. The dark skies rumbled in protest, it looked as if it would rain.

" I think it's going to rain." Cat boy grinned as I returned his smile.

" You like the rain?" I asked.

" Sometimes it's just more fun to do something crazy. It would be cool if we could have the ball in the rain. Dancing under the moonlight as everything glistens and the little rain drops patter against our skin. Wouldn't it just be more original, more fun?"

" It sure would be beautiful." I signed as small droplets begin to hit my cold, pale skin. He wiped the first few away with his warm thumb until it started raining harder. Groans emanated around us as dancing couples ground to a halt before cursing at the sky. Cat boy reached up to remove his mask. A buzzing feeling ripped through my stomach as my mystery man was about to be revealed. With deft fingers he carefully pulled the silver mask upwards before revealing two chocolate brown eyes. He removed his black hat too, revealing a mop of light blonde hair. My stomach twisted into knots as I realised I had just been dancing with Austin Moon. The one I said I had needed space from. He smiled mischievously before reaching up to pull away my mask, I slapped his hand away leaving a red mark and began running.

" Wait!" I could hear him yelling but my feet moved on its own accord. I was so caught up in my attempt to escape the claustrophobic dance floor I had not realised their were footsteps echoing behind me. If my head wasn't so clouded I would have realised sooner that i was being followed. It would have saved me from having my next, very disastrous encounter with Elliot Matheson.

Okay so what do y'all think of Elliot? Will Austin realise he danced with Ally? Will Cassidy get wound up in Elliot's tricky ways?

**I hope the chapter wasn't too boring and sorry for the long update but I have started school again so I won't be able to post as often. If I get a good response today I might update tomorrow as opposed to next week or the week after seeing as I am away next weekend. Shout outs next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Ally's POV

I wandered, still slightly drunk. Everything was in such vivid colour and my head was fuzzy beyond belief. Elliot's vice like fingers clamped around my wrist as he tugged me towards him.

" Let go!" I protested weakly, nearly falling over in my drunken state.

" Not yet Ally, your friend Cassidy has something to say." he whispered against my ear. Everything came into focus almost at once.

" Cassidy?" I questioned. He dragged me back through the woods. My head throbbed and a sick sensation fizzled at the pit of my stomach. The birds chirped happily amongst the foliage yet for some reason it sound sinister and wrong. We crunched along the pathway. Each step sending another sharp pain to shoot through my head and a wave of dizziness to capture my body. Why was everything so foggy? What had I been doing? I was running away right? But why? I couldn't follow a single thought through before my brain would flit to the next one. Each new thought bringing forth more unanswered questions. We stopped in the middle of a small clearing. Cassidy sat sobbing on a mound of leaves, clutching her hand to her face. " Cassidy!" I yelled. She brought her head up in response, revealing a large red welt upon her cheek. I sobbed incoherently as I realised what Elliot had done. " Why?" I asked. " Why would you do this?"

" I need your cooperation Ally! What were you thinking! Dancing with another guy like that! Running away from me! Clearly you have no fear for your own safety seeing as you disobeyed me. Maybe you will fear for your friends."

" Your sick, you know that? Sick in the head."

" What's new Ally! What's new?" he laughed heartily.

" Run Cassidy! Run!" I shouted as Elliot grabbed hold of me again.

" What do you think your doing?" he spat. He raised his hand once more as I flinched. Another wave of dizziness took over my body and before I knew it I was making retching noises as I spewed bright yellow chunks of vomit across Elliot's shirt. It was just the distraction I needed. I spun around and stumbled back through the woods. My pace quickening with every step. I could only hope that Cassidy had run far enough and that I could now do the same.

* * *

Slowly I tipped all the supplies from my makeup bag out and spread them across the bed. Where had I put my concealer? I spotted the small tube lying amidst the pots of blusher.

" Here." I whispered quietly as I dabbed the contents of the tube across Cassidy's face before applying the rest to the bruises upon my arms. " This seems to be covering them up well." I said as Cassidy sniffed slightly before nodding. " Please don't cry Cass, I'm sorry."

" I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with myself! You warned me against him Ally and I didn't listen!" she sobbed again.

" It's okay, stop beating yourself up about it." I said softly. A protective urge flooded through me as we hugged tightly. " Where is your dress?"

" Here." she said as I examined the remnants of her garment. It was torn in several places and mud had smeared over the bottom half.

" We can hide them under my bed." I replied before grabbing my ruined ball gown and shoving both dresses beneath the lumpy mattress.

" Why are we hiding them?"

" If anyone finds them they will start asking questions."

" What do we do now?"

" Get some rest before Trish comes back." I said before flicking the light switch. Darkness fell upon the room as I slipped under my soft white bed sheets and let my eyes close.

* * *

We kept our heads down the next day as we followed Elliot like lackeys through the lunch room towards the table he had chosen.

" Cassidy, fetch me a drink will you?" he asked.

" Sure." she whispered quietly. We sat down in silence.

" Oh for goodness sake Ally! Stop moping, your acting like I just killed your puppy." Elliot challenged.

" Whatever." I said quietly.

" Hey, Alls." Austin smiled as he sat down next to me. I glanced towards Elliot, he was giving me his classic death glare. I had to get rid of Austin. " So, how did you find the ball last night?"

" Look Austin, I still need space okay? You should go." I said as harshly as I could. Hurt was reflected across his deep brown eyes and my gut twisted and clenched. I didn't want to hurt him...I couldn't. Slowly I looked towards Elliot to see how I was doing. He gave me a wink. I hated him.

" Ally, I was just-"

" Save it Austin." I snapped.

" Ally I-"

" Please." I cut him off. I pleaded with my eyes and whimpered slightly as Elliot gave me a sharp kick under the table. I stood up abruptly just as Cassidy returned with the drinks. Ice cold water splashed on me, I shivered violently as my shirt clung to my skin.

" What the hell?" Austin gasped as the water washed away the foundation covering my bruises. Great, just great. " Ally, what happened?" he asked worriedly. Quickly I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Elliot and Cassidy.

" Austin just drop it okay."

"That's a serious bruise Alls."

" Stop asking questions, please, just forget you ever saw this."

" No, you've been acting weird all day. Something is seriously wrong Alls, you don't just stumble upon bruises like that! Someone is hurting you and I want to know who." he whispered. He was too curious for his own good. I sent out a silent prayer to God to get me through what I was about to say.

" You Austin! Your the only person that has ever hurt me! So just back off and stay away. I've told you enough times already! Why can't you just listen! You used to bully me and when I finally thought that we could get past all of it...you broke me." I trailed off. I cursed myself for saying it but I had too. Austin had to stay away for his own good and mine. Elliot wouldn't let him near me. It was safer this way.

" Fine. I'll stay away if that's what you want so badly." He replied icily before marching out of the lunch room. Elliot began to applaud me from the lunch table and that is when the silent tears began to wrack my body.

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry that you all had to wait for such a long update but I have been going through a lot lately and have been really busy. Hopefully I shall be able to start updating regularly again as school is finishing next week!

Please review and tell me what you think, shout outs next chapter.


End file.
